Blutsbrüder
Die Blutsbrüder sind eine Blutlinie, die von den Koldunen und Thaumaturgen in den Reihen des Sabbat durch ein finsteres Ritual künstlich geschaffen wurden und nur zu einem einzigen Zweck existieren: Die Feinde der Sekte zu bekämpfen und auszulöschen. Zu diesem Zweck teilen die Angehörigen der Blutlinie ein einzigartiges System der Symbiose, in dem Sie alle aneinander gebunden sind und sich gegenseitig im Kampf unterstützen können. Sie sind Sturmtruppen und Diener, die jegliche Individualität zu Gunsten gemeinsamer Macht aufgegeben haben. Sie existieren ausschließlich in den Reihen des Sabbat und werden immer dann eingesetzt, wenn Brutalität und Gewalt gegen die Feinde der Sekte benötigt werden. Allgemein: Die in den Reihen des Sabbat als Diener und Sturmtruppen agierenden Blutsbrüder sind eine künstlich erschaffene Blutlinie, die von den Tzimisce und den einstmals existierenden Tremere antitribu in einem Ritual, welches eine Mischung aus Koldunischer Hexerei und Thaumaturgie darstellt, kreiert worden sind. Der Gedanke der Schöpfer war es, eine neue Linie von Dienern zu erschaffen, die über große, körperliche Stärke verfügen und darüber hinaus wie ein Mann denken und handeln sollten. Daher besitzen alle Blutsbrüder eine mystische, symbiotische Verbindung zueinander, in der Sie jede Wahrnehmung ihrer Brüder ebenfalls empfinden können. Diese Verbindung erlaubt es Ihnen, unabhängig voneinander höchst effektiv zu agieren, ohne zuvor Absprachen oder Planungen treffen zu müssen. In Kombination mit der Ihnen eigenen Disziplin des Sanguinus, thumb|208px|Das Wappen der Blutsbrüderwelche es Ihnen erlaubt, sich gegenseitig auch über größere Distanzen helfen zu können und gemeinsam gegen einen Feind vorzugehen, eignen sich die Angehörigen der Blutlinie perfekt für Kampfeinsätze jeglicher Art und ebenso für Spionageoperationen und Nachforschungen. Doch die Schöpfer der Blutlinie haben den Blutsbrüdern trotz all ihrer Stärken auch erhebliche Schwächen auferlegt um den Fehler, den die Tremere einst bei Ihren früheren Dienern, den Gargylen begangen haben, nicht zu wiederholen. Die Angehörigen der Blutlinie besitzen nur ein höchst geringes Maß an Individualität und eigenem Antrieb und außerhalb der Gesellschaft ihrer Brüder sind viele von Ihnen beinahe hilflos. Bei der Erschaffung eines Blutsbruders geht Ihnen jegliches Bewusstsein Ihrer selbst verloren, sodass Sie sich nur noch als Gruppe betrachten und agieren. Dies wirkt sich auf jeden Bereich ihres Daseins aus, so kleiden sich die Blutsbrüder stets einheitlich, meist im Stile der Skinhead-Kultur und lassen sich oftmals sogar von den Tzimisce des Sabbat mittels Fleischformen verändern, sodass Sie alle gleich aussehen. Dieser Mangel an Individualität und Eigeninitative sorgt dafür, dass die Blutsbrüder für komplexere Aufgaben nur bedingt geeignet sind und in vielen Bereichen auf die Anweisungen ihrer Herren angewiesen sind. Aufgrund dessen, dass die Blutsbrüder durch die Hexer und Koldunen des Sabbat überhaupt erst erschaffen worden sind, gehört die Blutlinie ohne Ausnahme zu den Reihen der monströsen Sekte. Trotz dessen, dass die gesamte Linie als eine der wenigen Blutlinien überhaupt geeint zum Sabbat gehört, bekleiden Sie jedoch niemals hohe Positionen, sondern sind ausschließlich als Kämpfer und Sturmtruppen eingesetzt, die in jeder Schlacht gegen die Feinde der Sekte in vorderster Front stehen. Innerhalb des Sabbat bilden die Blutsbrüder fast immer eigene Rudel, nur bestehend aus Angehörigen ihrer eigenen Linie, denn nur so können Sie ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten optimal einsetzen. An der Vaulerie und ähnlichen Riten des Sabbat nehmen Sie ebenfalls nur höchst selten und wenn, dann nur auf Anweisung ihres Meisters oder Vorgesetzten, teil. So kommt es, dass selbst innerhalb des Sabbat nur vergleichsweise wenige Angehörige der Sekte überhaupt von den Blutsbrüdern wissen oder jemals einem Rudel von Ihnen begegnet sind. Immer wieder halten sich Gerüchte unter den Mitgliedern, dass eine Blutlinie existiert, die ein gemeinsames Bewusstsein teilt, doch da die Sabbatrudel alle rituell Ihr Blut teilen, um Stärke zu erlangen, wird dies oftmals nicht weiter verfolgt oder beachtet. Außerhalb des Sabbat schließlich sind die Blutsbrüder noch unbekannter. Weder in den Reihen der Anarchen, noch in denen der Camarilla hat je auch nur ein Angehöriger der Linie existiert, sodass ein Großteil der Kainiten dieser Sekten noch nie etwas von den Blutsbrüdern gehört haben. Von den wenigen Eingeweihten innerhalb des Sabbat wird dieses Geheimnis bewusst aufrecht erhalten, denn so bleibt garantiert, dass die Blutsbrüder eine Geheimwaffe des Sabbat sind und ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten die volle Effektivität im Kampf gegen die Feinde der Sekte entfalten können. Ein von den Schöpfern der Blutlinie eingebauter Sicherheitsmechanismus, der eine unkontrollierte Ausbreitung der Blutlinie verhindern soll, stellt die Tatsache dar, dass die Blutsbrüder nicht in der Lage sind, den Kuss weiterzugeben. Wenn die Angehörigen der Linie es dennoch versuchen, stirbt das Opfer unweigerlich an Blutverlust, da das Vampirblut dieser Kainiten den Fluch nicht übertragen kann. So kommt es, dass die Blutsbrüder nur künstlich von den Koldunen in den Reihen des Sabbat erschaffen werden können, was jedoch vergleichsweise selten nur geschieht, da es zum einen ein höchst kompliziertes und umfangreiches Ritual ist, welches Elemente der Thaumaturgie und der Koldunischen Hexerei enthält und zum anderen seit dem Aussterben der Tremere antitribu nur noch wenige Koldunen des Sabbat überhaupt um die Geheimnisse der Erschaffung der Blutsbrüder wissen und das Ritual dann auch noch anwenden können. Sollte es dennoch einmal vorkommen, dass ein Koldune die Erschaffung eines neuen Rudels der Blutsbrüder plant, so wählt er sich dafür zumeist Sterbliche aus, die bereits zu Lebzeiten engen Kontakt zueinander hatten. Gute Beispiele hierfür wären Mitglieder einer Gang, Angehörige einer Familie oder ähnliche Gruppen, in denen bereits so etwas wie Kameradschaft oder Konformität besteht, denn so ist es wesentlich einfacher, diese Individuen durch den Ritus aneinander zu binden. Durch das Ritual, dessen genaue Elemente niemals außerhalb weniger Eingeweihter bekannt geworden sind, werden die Ausgewählten schließlich in Vampire verwandelt, deren Blut absolut identisch ist und deren Persönlichkeit untrennbar aneinander gebunden ist. Oftmals rasieren sich die zukünftigen Blutsbrüder vor dem Ritual eine Glatze und werden von den Tzimisce durch deren Diszplin des Fleischformen so verändert, dass sie alle absolut identisch aussehen. Zusätzlich tätowieren sich zukünftige Blutsbrüder oftmals Nummern in den Körper, die später als einzige Unterscheidung zwischen den einzelnen Mitgliedern des Rudels verbleiben. Entstehung der Linie: Die Blutsbrüder sind eine noch relativ junge Blutlinie, die erst nach der Gründung des Sabbat von den Tzimisce und den Tremere antitribu in deren verfallenden Burgen und Gildehäusern der Alten Welt erdacht und erschaffen worden sind. Wann genau das Ritual zum ersten Mal angewandt worden ist und damit die ersten Angehörigen der Blutlinie entstanden sind, ist nicht bekannt, jedoch muss es nach dem Beitritt der Tremere antitribu zum Sabbat und deren Zusammenschluss mit den Tzimisce gewesen sein, da beide Linien gemeinsam das Ritual entwarfen, welches die Blutsbrüder letztlich hervorbrachte. Da der Übertritt der Tremere antitribu irgendwann im 17. Jahrhundert gewesen sein soll, gehen viele Quellen davon aus, dass der Ursprung der Blutsbrüder nicht vor dem 18. Jahrhundert liegen kann. Von dieser großen Zeitspanne kann ausgegangen werden, da die Schaffung des Rituals ein großer Kraftakt für die Koldunen und Thaumaturgen des Sabbat war und es somit wahrscheinlich mehrere Jahrzehnte dauerte, den Ritus für die Schaffung der Blutsbrüder zu entwickeln. Bis in die Nächte der Neuzeit hinein hatten sich die Blutsbrüder nie sonderlich über ihr anfängliches Dasein als Diener hinaus entwickelt. Aufgrund der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die ihre Schöpfer getroffen hatten, um eine Rebellion der Blutlinie von vornherein im Keim zu ersticken, sind die Blutsbrüder der Sekte immer absolut treu und ergeben geblieben. Somit konnte der Sabbat über eine lange Zeit die gesamte Schlagkraft und das volle Potenzial der Blutlinie optimal ausnutzen. Die Blutsbrüder waren in vielen Schlachten des Sabbat gegen Camarilla und Anarchen beteiligt gewesen, ohne jemals die Ansichten und Ideologie des Sabbat auch nur annähernd in Frage zu stellen. Somit wurde das Experiment mit den Blutsbrüdern stets als voller Erfolg angesehen. In den Nächten der Neuzeit jedoch sind es genau diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und Grenzen, die der Blutlinie schwer zu schaffen machen. Seit dem Aussterben der Tremere antitribu im Jahre 1998 existieren in den Reihen des Sabbat nur noch wenige, vereinzelte Koldunen, die alle Teile des Rituals zur Erschaffung der Blutsbrüder beherrschen und somit neue Angehörige der Blutlinie schaffen können. Da die Blutsbrüder trotz ihrer großen, körperlichen Stärke mit derselben Häufigkeit wie andere Mitglieder des Sabbat den endgültigen Tod erleiden, ist die Zahl der Angehörigen der Blutlinie in den modernen Nächten stark zurückgegangen. So kommt es, dass immer weniger Blutsbrüder in den Reihen des Sabbat zu finden sind und damit auch ihre Stärke rapide schwindet. Einige Koldunen gehen gar davon aus, dass die Blutlinie am Ende ist und in wenigen Jahren komplett aus den Reihen des Sabbat verschwunden und damit ausgestorben sein wird. Organisation: Das Ritual, welches die Blutsbrüder hervorbringt, wurde ursprünglich durch die Vaulderie des Sabbat und die mystischen Eigenheiten des Blutsbandes inspiriert und so ist die Organisation innerhalb der Blutlinie zwar sehr einfach gestrickt, aber intensiver und persönlicher als in den meisten anderen, vampirischen Linien. Die Symbiose der Blutsbrüder untereinander und ihre Fähigkeiten, die anderen ihres Blutes unterstützen zu können sorgen dafür, dass die Mitglieder der Blutlinie fast ausschließlich mit ihresgleichen verkehren. Dies führt dazu, dass Blutsbrüder fast immer gemeinsame Rudel und Gruppen rein aus Mitgliedern ihrer Linie bilden. Es ist höchst selten, dass man einen einzelnen Blutsbruder antrifft, da Ihnen nachgesagt wird, dass ihre Effektivität und kognitiven Fähigkeiten eingeschränkt wären, sobald Sie von anderen Ihres Bluts getrennt sind. Dies entspricht jedoch nicht gänzlich der Wahrheit, vielmehr bevorzugen Blutsbrüder einfach nur die Gesellschaft von Ihresgleichen, da Sie alle demselben Meister dienen und auch sonst die gleichen Eigenschaften besitzen. Bereits vor dem Ritual geben die meisten Blutsbrüder ihre Individualität vollständig auf, indem Sie sich von den Tzimisce körperlich verändern lassen, um mit den anderen Ihres Klüngels oder Rudels komplett identisch zu sein. Auch nach dem Ritual kleiden sich die Blutsbrüder dann immer einheitlich, um jedwede Unterscheidung von anderen Ihrer Art ausschließen zu können. In den meisten Rudeln der Blutlinie wird jedoch Wert darauf gelegt, dass eine Nummer oder ein anderes Symbol irgendwo auf dem Körper der Mitglieder erkennbar ist, das zum einen deren Klüngelzugehörigkeit und zum anderen den Rang oder Status innerhalb des jeweiligen Rudels zeigt. Auch ist es für viele Außenstehende, am meisten für die Herren der Blutsbrüder unerlässlich, um ihre Diener auseinander halten zu können. Für die Blutsbrüder ist das Rudel, dem sie angehören und deren Mitglieder, mindestens genauso wichtig wie ihr eigenes Unleben. Nur gemeinsam können die Blutsbrüder die immense Stärke entfalten, welche Ihre Herren ihnen gegeben haben und da Sie alles fühlen, was die anderen ihres Rudels ebenfalls empfinden, verleiht dies ihrer Beziehung untereinander eine immense Stärke. Zumeist bestehen die Rudel der Blutsbrüder aus drei bis sieben Mitglieder, die sich alle eine gemeinsame Zuflucht teilen, nur gemeinsam an den Veranstaltungen der Sekte teilnehmen, sofern Ihre Herren Ihnen dies gestatten und stets zusammen die Aufträge Ihrer Herren ausführen oder in den Kampf ziehen. Wer sie zuvor waren, spielt für die Blutsbrüder kaum mehr eine Rolle, es zählt einzig und allein die kollektive Ideologie und die Gemeinsamkeiten innerhalb des Rudels. Diese Verbundenheit gibt der Blutlinie ihre Stärke, kann Ihnen jedoch auch zum Verhängnis werden. Zumeist ist das Schicksal der Blutsbrüder besiegelt, wenn ein oder zwei Angehörige Ihres Klüngels ausgelöscht werden. Sie können nicht selbstständig neue Mitglieder rekrutieren und diese wären zudem nicht Teil ihres kollektiven Denkens. So reduziert sich das Rudel unweigerlich und je weniger Mitglieder es noch umfasst, desto schwächer werden die einzelnen Angehörigen. Angeblich gibt es jedoch unter den Blutsbrüdern auch Ausnahmen und es halten sich Gerüchte von einigen individuellen Mitgliedern der Blutlinie, die durchaus in der Lage sind, nach dem Verlust ihrer Kameraden allein zu agieren und trotzdem eine gewisse Effektivität zu wahren. Doch diese sind definitiv selten und zudem stark eingeschränkt, da Sie das volle Potenzial ihrer Blutlinie nicht ausnutzen können. Hintergründe: *Die Blutsbrüder wurden erstmals im Sabbathandbuch für Erzähler vorgestellt und in diesem sowie den weiteren Werken, allen voran dem Sabbat-Handbuch wurde das Wappen der Blutsbrüder immer mit der "Umrahmung" versehen, die alle Wappen der Sabbatclans innehaben. Da dieses Wappen jedoch vornehmlich für die Antitribu gedacht ist, um deren Wappen von Ihren Ursprungsclans zu unterscheiden, wurde das Wappen der Blutsbrüder in der Neuauflage überarbeitet und die Umrahmung entfernt. *Da die Blutlinie als "Bluts'brüder'" bekannt ist, wird oft fälschlicherweise davon ausgegangen, dass es innerhalb der Blutlinie ausschließlich männliche Mitglieder gibt. Dies ist jedoch ein Irrglaube, da mindestens ein Rudel von Blutschwestern bekannt ist und es daher zumindest ein paar wenige, weibliche Angehörige der Blutlinie geben muss. Diese unterliegen den gleichen Regeln und Eigenheiten wie ihre männlichen Pendants, doch sind Sie tatsächlich wesentlich seltener und machen innerhalb der Blutlinie nur einen sehr geringen Anteil aus. *Die Blutsbrüder sind eine der Blutlinien, die kaum als Spielercharaktere geeignet sind und ein Erzähler sollte sich sehr gut überlegen, ob er zulässt, dass Spieler seiner Chronik Mitglieder dieser Linie spielen. Zum einen sind die Blutsbrüder nur gemeinsam stark und können nur dann effektiv gespielt werden, wenn alle Spieler einer Chronik bereit wären, Angehörige dieser Linie zu spielen. Ferner fehlt den Blutsbrüdern schlicht und ergreifend der eigene Antrieb, der nötig ist, um einen Charakter zu entwickeln und ihn über seine anfangs erstellte Situation und Erfahrungen hinaus zu bringen. Die Blutsbrüder bleiben jedoch zumeist gleich und sind damit nicht in der Lage, sich groß zu entwickeln. So bilden Sie zum Beispiel so gut wie nie andere Disziplinen aus als jene, die bereits in ihrem Blut vorgesehen sind. Am besten geeignet sind sie als unheilvolle Antagonisten oder mysteriöse Verbündete und da die meisten Kainiten die Blutsbrüder nicht kennen, lässt sich auch einiges an subtilem Horror einbauen, wenn ein Klüngel auf ein Rudel dieser Blutlinie stößt. *Die Clansschwäche der Blutsbrüder besagt, dass Sie nicht in der Lage sind, den Kuss weiterzugeben, da ihr Vampirblut den Fluch nicht übertragen kann. Trotz dieser Schwäche handelt es sich bei der Vitae der Blutsbrüder dennoch um reines Vampirblut, was bedeutet, dass alle anderen Eigenheiten dennoch in ihrem Blut enthalten sind. So sind die Blutsbrüder trotzdem in der Lage das Blutsband zu erzeugen oder Ghule zu erschaffen, dies wird durch ihre Schwäche nicht beeinträchtigt. Ferner ist das Band zwischen den Blutsbrüdern derart stark, dass Sie sogar Ihre Verletzungen teilen. Wenn ein Mitglied des Rudels verletzt wird, erhalten alle anderen diesselben Wunden, allerdings addieren sich mehrere Wunden nicht. Dies bedeutet, alle Mitglieder spüren den Schmerz der größten Verletzung, die einer von Ihnen erlitten hat, erleiden dann jedoch nicht den Schmerz anderer Verletzungen, die ein anderes Rudelmitglied davongetragen hat. Nur die Verletzungen ihres eigenen Körpers empfinden die Blutsbrüder alle. Bekannte Mitglieder der Linie: *Mark, Bischof von Torrance *Jerry, Terry, Barry, Larry and Tom *Las Hermanas Hambrientas (Die hungrigen Schwestern) Kategorie:Blutlinien